All Girls Sleepover!
by SilverSakuraStorm
Summary: Yaya invites Rima and Amu to her house while her parents and Tsubasa are out. It's just them... Let the hilarity ensue.  first story
1. The Beginning and DDArgh

**Chapter 1: The Beginning and the DD-Argh**

"Hey Rima-tan! Amu-chi!" Yaya ran up to her senpais.

"What is it, Yaya," Rima answered.

"Do you want to have a sleepover at my house? My folks are going to be gone for the weekend with Tsubasa."

"That sounds fun," Amu answered.

"I'm in," Rima replied.

"Great!" Yaya said happily. "See you Saturday at my place!"

**~.~.~**

"Welcome!" Yaya swung the door open as soon as Amu rung the bell. "Come right in!"

Rima stared around the place. Amu said nervously, "Are you sure we can have a sleepover here?"

"It's fine! It's fine!" Yaya brushed it off. "We got a PS2, so we can use it as much as we want!"

They went into the living room, where it was set up for Dance Dance Revolution; a mat for the game was sitting there while the game console had the disk case on top of it. Yaya grabbed the remote and turned it on. The screen flashed to the menu, reading Dance Dance Revolution Supernova. Yaya started the game and in no time, there were the songs. "Who wants to go first?" Yaya asked.

"Uhhhhhh…" Amu stared at the screen. Rima just stood there.

"Fine then," Yaya pouted. "I'll go." She started to flip through the songs until she reached the one she wanted. The title read Magic Door. Yaya started the song up. The screen switched to a dancer on a stage. Music started as arrows flew upward. Yaya stamped on the arrows as they flew by. **(A/N: I'll include the lyrics if I can find them/if I want to and the others' comments. Lyrics in italics)**

_onna no ko wa mahou no tobira wo_

_tataite koi ga hajimeru no_

_donba toki mo mahou no chikara de_

_suteki na yume wo kanaeru kara_

_totsuzen "suki da yo" nante_

_yume no naka nara aeru_

_fushigi ne koi no romansu_

_haato wa ima ritoru adobencha_

_yureru omoi tokimeki wo utsuenakucha_

"This somehow suits Yaya very well," Amu commented.

"So Yaya…" Rima added.

_onna no ko wa mahou no tobira wo_

_hiraite jumon tonaeru no_

_donna koto mo mahou no chikara de_

_suteki na mirai sagaseru kara uhuhu_

"Ta-da!" Yaya jumped to face her friends. "So, what do you think?"

"Ummmmm…very nice, very nice," Amu and Rima couldn't find the right words to say to her.

"Good," Yaya looked at her score. "Awesome! I got a B! I'll go again! We'll each have 3 turns on the mat and switch, okay?"

"Okay," Rima and Amu nodded, they were now sitting on the floor or on the couch.

Yaya flipped the songs again until she got to the song Honey Punch. She hit the A button and the song started to play.

"Another Yaya-song…" Amu sweatdropped.

"Honestly," Rima said.

Once the song ended, Yaya stared at her score. "No fair!" she whined. "How come I got a C!"

"Y-yaya…" Amu sweatdropped once more.

Yaya stood up after awhile. "Last song!" she yelled. She picked Candy by Riyu Kosaka. The song started up, arrows flew by. Yaya looked like she was struggling through the song.

"This is a little Yaya, but that's all," Amu commented.

"Looks like she chose a song she isn't good at," Rima said blandly.

"Yeah," Amu agreed.

Yaya pouted once she saw her score. "I got a **D**!" she screamed. "That's not fair at all!"

"Just live with it, Yaya," Amu said.

"No fair," Yaya pouted again.

"I'll go," Rima stepped forward. Yaya quietly moved aside as Rima flipped through the songs until she chose one. Chikara by BeForU started playing.

"No fair," Yaya pouted. "Rima-tan is doing better than me."

"Well, maybe Rima has more experience," Amu replied, which only made Yaya pout more.

The song ended. Rima stared at her score. "Nothing much," she said.

"What!" Yaya screeched. "You call an **A** not that much! That's really good!"

"Next song," Rima flipped through the song list again. She stopped and hit the button on Flowers by Terra.

_nanman no machi no yoru wo  
nigiwau machi azayaka ni  
kisetsu wa oukaranman  
koko wa edo hana kouji_

_ougi hashi no ue ni hiiro no koi ga saki  
kasumu sora e to omoi haseru..._

_fuwari fuwari mai odoru you ni  
fuwari fuwari kurumu hanabi ra  
fuwari fuwari usubeni iro ni  
fuwari fuwari somaru hana kouji_

Yaya stared at the combos Rima was getting. "Big number…" she said.

"It's only 32 combo," Amu rolled her eyes, but inside she agreed with Yaya.

_tatoe omoi sakura fubuki ga  
muttsu yottsu kuchibira e to  
ashita mo kono machi no mukashi no you na  
hyakuman no yume midare afureru_

_fuwari fuwari mai odoru you ni  
fuwari fuwari kirameki nagara  
fuwari fuwari nishiki no yume ni  
fuwari fuwari somaru hana kouji_

_shara shararara  
shara shararara  
shara shararara yuki kau  
shara shararara  
shara shararara  
shara shararara hana kouji_

The song ended there. Rima once again got an A, which made Yaya pout some more.

Rima paused her foot on one song. "Xepher?" she said, then her foot hit the button. In a few seconds, scary music started to play while the screen flashed a frightening video. Amu hugged a pillow close to her while Yaya was crying like the little baby she was.

"S-scary," they both said.

The song ended, making Yaya and Amu breathe a sigh of relief.

"Rima-tan," Yaya said. "**Never** do that song again."

"It was actually kind of fun," Rima said, which only made the other girls sweatdrop. "Amu, you're up."

"H-hai." Amu went up to the mat and started to scroll madly until she stopped at a song. "Baby's Tears? I like that song!" She quickly pressed the A button and the music started to play.

"Wow! Amu-chi is good!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Except for the Bads she's been getting," Rima remarked.

Amu didn't complain about her score. "Like I'd care," she said coolly, but inside she was yelling, "Yessss! I got a B!"

Amu scrolled through the songs until she stopped at one that read "Morning Glory; BeForU." She stamped on the A button and the music started to play.

"Amu-chi is doing great!" Yaya said. Rima nodded.

Once the song ended, Amu looked at the score and went, "Yes! An A!" Then she started to scroll some more until she stopped at Doll Terra. She hit the button and the music started to play.

"It has a video too…" Rima said.

"Better than the Xepher one!" Yaya said. Rima shot her a cold look.

"Yesssss!" Amu jumped up and down. "I got an A!"

Yaya pouted a little, then shouted, "Okay! Enough DDR! Now it's time for some fun!"

**Hope you liked my first story. Reviews?**


	2. Makeovers, Pranks, and Confusion

**Makeovers, Pranks, And Confusion**

The 3 girls went back into the hall to get Rima's and Amu's stuff. They went upstairs and opened up their sleeping bags. Then they plopped down. Yaya was the closest to the wall and a little night light. Rima was closest to the window and Amu was between them.

"Okay," Yaya declared. "Now that we're done with that, we should change into our pajamas!" After seeing Amu's shocked face, she added, "Don't worry! Yaya's got some activities before we go to sleep!"

So, one by one, the girls went to the bathroom to change. Amu's pajamas was a pink button-up shirt with white cuffs and red Xs, hot pink hearts, blue spades, green clovers, and yellow diamonds. It was the same with her baggy pajama pants. "Let me guess," Rima said. "Miki's design?" Amu nodded.

Rima's was a light yellow night gown that reached past her knees. Green stars and polka dots were plastered all over the dress except for her sleeves. Yaya's was a white sleeveless top with a pink heart on it. She also wore baggy light pink shorts that reached to her knees.

"Okay," Yaya said after Rima sat down. "First things first, I got some leftover pizza my family had, chips, and lots of candy!" Yaya ran downstairs and came back with a box of pizza, a huge bag of chips, and a bowl full of assorted candy. The girls all dove for what they wanted. As they ate pizza, Yaya continued. "As soon as we clean up, we can give each other makeovers and do some prankcalling!" The other girls looked at each other and shrugged.

As soon as the pizza was cleared and they couldn't eat anymore junk food, the girls broke out the nail polish, perfume, lip gloss, and other assorted accessories. Amu put on some red nail polish as Yaya started to braid her pigtails. Rima watched until Yaya yelled, "C'mon, Rima-tan! Join us!"

"No," Rima said bluntly.

"Why not?" Yaya asked.

"I don't like putting make-up on," Rima cringed as she said this. You could tell that she didn't like make up.

"Come on!" Yaya whined. "Here! I'll do it for you!" She pulled Rima to the ground as she said this. "Amu-chi! Help me!"

"Let's see…" Amu said. "First we need to file her nails. Look at them!" She took up one of Rima's petite hands and observed them.

"How do you know this?" Rima harshly asked, then noticed the blue spade clip in her hair. "Oh no…"

"What color?" Yaya said as she put down a large variety of polish. Rima was about to grab a dark green before Amu grabbed her wrist.

"That wouldn't do," Amu said. Then she reached for a peach one. She carefully and gently unscrewed it and started to apply it on to Rima's now filed nails.

"Step 2! Skin!" Yaya and Pepe yelled.

"My skin is fine as it is!" Rima retorted.

"You got a point," Miki said. "I guess we can skip this step."

"3!" Yaya yelled.

"Hair!" Pepe said as she held up a red ribbon.

"No! No no no _no_" Rima flailed. "I don't want a red ribbon!" Amu examined Rima's long blond hair. After moving her hair up countless times, Amu gave up.

"Step 4: Lip gloss!" Yaya and Pepe chimed together.

"You're not helping!" Rima yelled, causing Yaya and Pepe to cower in fear.

"Something fruity, yet doesn't show…" Amu said, then reached for the peach flavored lip gloss. "This'll do. Rima, you put it on." Rima snatched the tube and quickly applied it.

"I guess this is it," Amu sighed. "You don't look good with eye shadow." Rima sighed, thankful that this nightmare was over.

"Crank calls!" Yaya said in a singsong voice. She took her cell phone and phone book and started to dial a random number. "Hello…Is your refrigerator running?...Then you better go catch it!" Yaya hung up with a laugh.

"That has to be the lamest joke ever!" Rima said. A green star and teardrop appeared on her cheeks. She seized the phone from Yaya and dialed a number. She put it on speaker. "To show you their reaction," Rima explained.

"Hello? Fujisaki residence," the voice said. Amu and Yaya stared wide-eye at the phone.

"What on earth-" Amu whispered, but was shushed by Rima.

"May I speak to a Fujisaki Nagihiko?" Rima said in her best man voice.

"Sure," the phone was put down and all they could hear was a long beep.

"This is Nagihiko," Nagihiko's voice said.

"Yes," Rima said. "May I interest you in our new product?"

"What kind of product?"

Rima paused. "Skirts for Men," she finally said with a straight face.

"EHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rima continued as Yaya and Amu were shocked for a moment before coming down with a fit of giggles. "We thought you might like it. If you buy now, we can give you a year supply! That's 365 skirts!"

"H-how much i-is that?"

Rima paused again. "10,000,000 yen." There was no response. "Hello?" Silence. "Sir! We need you back on the phone!" Nothing. Rima hung up.

"W-what happened to Nagi?" Yaya asked.

"He fainted, probably," Rima said as the green teardrop and star disappeared from her cheeks. "I need to go brush my teeth."

"O-okay, let's go do that," Yaya said. The girls took turns to brush their teeth. Then they settled down on their sleeping bags. "Truth or dare!" Yaya yelled. "Amu-chi! Truth or dare!"

"U-um…Truth?" Amu said.

"Have you ever done something you didn't want to do?"

"Of course!" Amu yelled. "Tell Tadase-kun I liked him, jump to the top of a building, the list goes on!"

"O-okay…" Yaya said, frowning at her question gone wrong.

"My turn," Amu sighed. "Rima, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you… to open up the window and scream at the top of your lungs!"

"Amu!" Rima looked at her pink friend. Seeing that she wasn't kidding, Rima sighed, "Fine." Opening the window, she added, "Cover your ears."

"Wha-?" Amu and Yaya began, before a shrill scream rang out.

"_**!**_"

"What was that!" Amu said as Rima quietly closed the window.

"My scream," Rima said, then plopped down. "Yaya."

"Huh?" Yaya looked up from her nails.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to open the window and scream 'My name's Yaya and I like Kukai.'" Rima smirked at her idea.

"Okay!" Yaya said bouncily, shocking Rima in her enthusiasm. Opening the window, she repeated what Rima said except several notches louder. "MY NAME'S YAYA AND I LIKE KUKAI!"

**Meanwhile…**

Kukai looked up from his manga. Looking at his brother, he asked, "Did you hear something?"

Kaidou Souma glared at his younger brother and said, "No, now don't bother me!"

Kukai sighed. "I swear I heard something…" he muttered.

**Okay….**

After a few more rounds, Yaya looked at the clock, "We got some time for one more round. Amu-chi! You give the last truth or dare!"

"Okay," Amu said, then turned to Rima. "Rima, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you," Amu smirked sadistically, "to spin around in a circle saying 'I love Nagihiko.'" She smirked once again.

Rima glared at Amu, then got up, spun around and said, "I love Nagihiko. NOT. I love Nagihiko. NOT. I love Nagihiko. NOT…" After spinning around for a good amount of time, Rima sat down. After looking at her friends faces, she said, "You didn't say I could add on."

"Okay…" Yaya and Amu said. Then the 3 turned off the lights and curled up in their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

**Or not…**

"Rima-tan!" Yaya's voice whispered.

"What?"

"I can't go to sleep!"

"Why?'

"Amu-chi's snoring is bothering me!"

"Then punch her to shut her up!" A punching sound was heard, then a couple of snorts, finally, silence.

**He he…**

It was 2 days after the sleepover, and the girls were walking to school. "You know what," Amu was saying as they approached the school.

"What? What?" Yaya said.

"I had a terrible dream last night."

"Really?" Rima said.

"Really! It was a good dream at first, but then I felt like someone punched me! Then I woke up with a stomachache! What's so funny?" Amu looked at her friends, who were clutching their stomachs in laughter.

"It's a long story…" Rima said in between heaves of laughter.

Kukai approached the trio with a look of confusion. "I swear…" he was mumbling.

"Eh? What's the matter, Kukai?" Yaya jumped in front of Kukai, surprising him and nearly making him crash into another student.

"Gomen, it was completely by accident… I'm very sorry…" Kukai bowed countless times until turning to the pigtailed girl. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What's wrong?" Yaya repeated. "You don't seem like yourself today."

"Oh well, you see, last night I thought - actually I know! – that I heard this yell. But none of my brothers believed me! It's really weird," Kukai shook his head. Yaya looked at Rima and Amu, then they all burst out in laughter.

"Eh? Why are you laughing?" Kukai looked at the girls.

"It's a long story," Amu said, wiping her eye while chuckling.

Nagihiko approached the group with a look of fright. He looked left and right in fear, then ducked his head in shame. "Good morning Nagihiko," Amu said.

Nagihiko jumped. "What! Me! Wear skirts! No! Not me! Uh uh! Much less Skirts for Men! And who would cost you 10,000,000 yen for some skirts! Ahhhhhh, what am I saying!..." Nagihiko continued to rant while Kukai and the girls watched with amused looks on their faces.

"Oi! Nagi!" Yaya jumped in Nagi's face and called his name. Nagihiko stared at his friend.

"Oh, uh, hi Yaya-chan…" Nagihiko looked down in embarrassment.

"What the matter?" Yaya asked.

"Well, uh, you see…" Nagihiko still stared down. There was a snort, a giggle, then a full blast of laughter. Nagihiko looked up. Rima and Amu were once again clutching their stomachs and quivering in loud laughter.

"Good morning, minna," Tadase said, happily approaching the group. Then he saw the scene: Amu and Rima laughing out loud, Kukai shaking his head and mumbling, Yaya giggling a bit-finally getting the joke, and Nagihiko embarrassed, looking left and right in fear of anybody else staring. "What's going on?" Tadase asked.

"It's a looong story," Yaya giggled. "We gotta get to class." The group headed towards the building with giggles and confusion.

**The End…**

**For Now**

**Nice ending to a messed-up story, right? I liked what happened with Rima's prank call and Yaya's dare. Rima's dare with the spinning and Amu snoring were funny too. Those two (Rima's dare and Amu snoring, not to get confusing) also were inspired off of real things that happened in two sleepovers. The dare was in my sister's sleepover with a friend doing it. The snoring was at a friend's house that I never was at, but my friend kept on telling about it.**

**Hope you like my story! Review, and if you liked this, watch out for my next story!**


End file.
